Pequeños Inconvenientes
by HikariNoAnkoku
Summary: Mebuki decide hablar sobre su antigua amistad con Kushina, cuando estaba enamorada de cierto niño del clan Inuzuka, y como es que esas fueron las razones de su antigua enemistad con la chica Uzumaki - Secuela de "Sentimientos Extremos"
1. La sopa, el idiota y el chico perfecto

**Advertencia: **

**· ¡AU!** **– **Universo Alterno, es decir, que los sucesos (y/o lugares) no van a ser iguales como en el Manga y/o Anime.

**· ¡Pueden haber personajes OOC! ********– **Out Of Character, en otras palabras, esto significa que los personajes no se comportan como lo hacen normalmente, pero en mi caso es un PUEDE SER. Eso no significa que veremos a una Sakura inocente y demasiado tierna, ni que veremos a un Sasuke afeminado.

**· Parejas** **-** Habrán parejas canon que serán mencionadas o habrán momentos de esas parejas, y son: Minato x Kushina, Mebuki x Kizashi, Mikoto x Fugaku (de esta no estoy muy segura, pero mejor lo incluyo). Y se harán menciones de OC x Kushina, Mebuki x OC.

* * *

Capítulo #1: La sopa, el chico idiota y el chico perfecto

Casa de Mebuki… Unos cuantos años atrás…

Era el gran día para una chica de 12 años llamada Mebuki, del clan Kimura. Ella era una chica rubia de cabello corto y unos ojos verdes obscuros, quien tenía un padre muy cariñoso, y una madre muy cariñosa… pero cambiaba muy rápido de humor…

—Mebuki —dijo una mujer desde afuera de la habitación de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mebuki sin levantar la cabeza de su almohada.

—¡No me respondas así jovencita! —gritó la mujer al parecer enojada—. Tranquilízate —dijo esta vez con la voz más dulce que Mebuki podía imaginarse.

—_Sí, claro __—__pensó Mebuki levantándose de su cama__—__. Mi madre me dice que me tranquilice y ella fue la que me gritó enfadada._

—Por lo menos ella se tranquiliza mucho más rápido que tú —le dijo Inner Mebuki—. Y nunca se ha enojado tanto como tú.

—_Creí que seguías "dormida" en mi mente __—__pensó la chica rubia._

—Lo siento mamá —respondió Mebuki dando un gran suspiro—. Ya voy.

—¡Está bien hija! —dijo felizmente la madre de Mebuki—. Y ven a comer rápido, porque necesitas ir a la Academia.

—Lo había olvidado… pensé que era sábado —susurró la chica de ojos verdes.

—_Veré a Hayato Inuzuka de nuevo—pensó Mebuki con una delicada sonrisa_.

—El clan Inuzuka siempre ha tenido perros o lobos como compañeros para toda la vida —le dijo Inner Mebuki—. Y a ti no te agradan mucho los animales que digamos.

—No importa —dijo ella buscando su ropa de diario—. Me podrían gustar los animales sólo para ser la chica ideal de Hayato.

—Y es el primo de Tsume Inuzuka —le dijo su lado interior.

—¿Y eso qué? —le preguntó la niña rubia—. Ella es como 2 años menor que yo, ¿por qué la mencionas?

—No lo sé, sólo quería decírtelo —dijo Inner Mebuki.

—_Bueno, como sea —pensó ella colocándose su ropa rápidamente —. ¡Vamos a comer!_

La niña ahora llevaba puesto un shorts azul y una blusa de color verde claro, con un triángulo blanco en su manga derecha, que era el símbolo no tan extraordinario de su clan. Era simplemente un clan de Konoha que no era muy famoso, ni poderoso, ni rico, ya que solamente había tres personas de ese clan en Konoha que era Mebuki, su padre y su madre (por haberse casado con uno del clan Kimura). Los demás del clan Kimura estaban en Ishigakure, ubicado en el País de las Aves; mientras que el clan de la madre de Mebuki era simplemente un grupo de aldeanos de Konohagakure.

Cuando salió de su habitación, caminó bajando las escaleras y comenzó a distinguir el perfecto aroma de la comida de su madre.

—Buenos días, papá y mamá —saludó la niña con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —respondieron los dos al unísono.

—Huele tan delicioso que siento que me voy a morir —dijo emocionadamente Inner Mebuki.

—_Lo sé —pensó Mebuki sonriendo aún más._

La niña se sentó a lado de su padre en una pequeña silla y su padre le dijo: —¿Emocionada? —.

—¡Sí! —respondió la niña mostrando sus dientes.

—Me alegra hija —dijo él.

—Espero poder ser una gran ninja como tú —dijo ella—. ¡No quiero ser una aldeana cualquiera!

—Nosotros somos unos simples aldeanos —dijo el señor refiriéndose a él y a su esposa quien continuaba cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Sí, pero es aburrido no poder pelear contra los ninjas invasores —dijo ella—. No sé por qué dejaste de ser un ninja.

—Para poder pasar más tiempo contigo y con tu madre —dijo el hombre sonriendo y Mebuki sonrió por la respuesta.

—Y no te vayas a preocupar si no puedes ser una kunoichi. Tú seguirás siendo mi pequeña niña —dijo él dándole un beso en la frente a su hija—. Y serás kunoichi dentro de unos días, así que no te preocupes.

—Ese es el problema, papá —dijo la chica rodando los ojos—. Dentro de unos cuantos días haremos el gran examen.

—¡Ya está lista la comida! —interrumpió la madre de Mebuki sonriendo.

—¡Qué bien mamá! —dijo Mebuki—. ¿Qué es?

—Es la comida favorita de tu padre, ¡es Chawanmushi! —dijo la señora colocando dos platos de una sopa a base de natilla de huevo, con semillas del árbol Ginkgo, salsa de soya, dashi y mirin, y con pollo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la niña mirando la comida como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

—Es sopa, pruébala —dijo el padre amablemente.

—¡Tienes que probarla! —dijo la mamá de Mebuki enojada y Mebuki la miró un poco asustada porque no había pensado que su madre iba a gritar—. Por favor —dijo ella ahora sonriendo.

—Está bien —respondió la niña recuperándose de su pequeño susto—. ¿Y los palillos?

—Se tendrá que comer con cuchara —respondió ella y a cada uno le dio una cuchara.

—Qué raro… —dijo la niña y dio un sorbo a la sopa.

La sopa tenía un delicioso sabor para la chica, pero era extraño, especialmente porque estaba usando una cuchara.

—¿Verdad que sabe bien? —preguntó la mujer—. ¡¿Verdad?! —dijo la señora ahora enojada.

—¡Sí, mamá! —dijo Mebuki sonriendo.

—¡Qué bueno que te gustó Mebuki! —dijo ella emocionada—. Pero creo que ya es hora de que vayas a la escuela.

—¡Tan rápido! —dijo ella asustada, levantándose de su silla.

—Mejor espera y cómete tu sopa —dijo el padre de Mebuki—. No debes de irte sin desayunar, eso es muy malo.

—Sí, además yo lo hice con mucho amor —dijo la mujer indignada ante la posibilidad de que ella no se fuera a comer la sopa.

—¿No lo puedo guardar para comerlo después?

—¡No! —dijo la mujer a punto de llorar—. Yo te lo hice con mucho esmero.

Mebuki miró fijamente los ojos de su madre que ya estaban rojos.

—_¿Por qué me hace esto la vida? —pensó Mebuki._

Luego, la niña suspiró y dijo: —Ok, pero me lo voy a comer muy rápido —.

—¡Gracias hija mía! —dijo su madre y la abrazó fuertemente.

Cuando la madre de Sakura dejó de abrazarla, Mebuki se sentó y dio un gran suspiro. Decidida y sintiéndose como si fuera hacer un gran reto, tomó la cuchara y rápidamente comenzó a comer los pedazos de pollo y a beber la sopa.

—¡Mebuki! ¡No comas tan rápido! —le dijo su voz interior—. No importa que llegues tarde. ¡Puedes enfermarte del estómago!

—_¡Pero yo realmente quiero ir! ¡Quiero ver a Hayato-kun! —pensó Mebuki._

Pocos segundos después, la niña se había comido la sopa junto al pollo y se sentía demasiado llena, como si se hubiera comido algún buffet para ella sola (aunque realmente nunca haya hecho eso). Sentía su estómago apretado, sin ningún lugar vacío en su estómago.

—Ya me voy —dijo Mebuki levantándose de la silla. Pero al levantase fue mucho peor ya que no tenía fuerzas para caminar y sentía sus piernas todas pesadas.

—¿Seguro hija? —preguntó el padre de Mebuki.

—Te miras un poco mal —dijo la madre de Mebuki.

—No importa, realmente quiero ir —dijo la niña intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en el estómago.

—Pero si te sientes mal, por favor regresa, ¿sí? —dijo el señor.

—Sí, sí, sí, no se preocupen —dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa no muy convincente—. Adiós.

Y antes de que sus padres le dijeran algo para que se quedara, ella salió de su casa.

Calles de Konoha…

—Mebuki, ¿te sientes bien? —le dijo el otro lado de Mebuki.

—_¿Crees que me siento bien? —pensó Mebuki un poco enojada. El estar llena de comida opacaba su enojo._

—No realmente —dijo Inner Mebuki—. Pero…

—¡Mebuki-chan! —interrumpió un chico.

—_Por el amor de todo lo que existe en el mundo… —pensó Mebuki._

—¡Hola, Mebuki-chan!

El niño que estaba hablando se llamaba Kizashi Haruno. Un niño con un extraño peinado como su fueran pétalos (estaba dividido en cinco partes) y su cabeza sería como el centro de una flor, mientras que su cabello era de color magenta.

—Kizashi, ¿no puedes dejarme un momento a solas? —dijo Mebuki quejándose en silencio por su estómago.

—No seas tan cruel —dijo el otro lado de Mebuki.

—_Estoy con Kizashi —respondió la niña en su mente—. No le afecta mucho que le diga cosas._

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kizashi acercándose más a la rubia —Te miras muy mal…

—Pues sí —dijo la niña—. Déjame en paz.

—Tranquila Mebuki —dijo el niño riéndose muy tranquilamente—.Vamos a ir a la Academia. ¡Debes estar contenta!

—Sí, pero como eres mi vecino de en frente y también vas a la Academia conmigo, no creo que deba de estar tan feliz —respondió cruelmente la niña.

—¡Mebuki! ¡Por favor! ¡No digas eso! —dijo Inner Mebuki—. ¡Me avergüenza ser tu lado interno!

—Pensé que tus padres no querían que fueras un ninja —continuó la chica ignorando los regaños de su "otra yo" —. ¿Por qué sigues yendo a la Academia?

—¡Los convencí! —dijo alegremente el niño—. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

—Seguramente tus padres no te soportaron al estar insistiendo —continuó la chica ignorando los regaños de Inner Mebuki.

—De hecho —dijo el niño sonriendo, ignorando las palabras hirientes por parte de la niña Kimura.

—_No puedo creer que no le afecte nada de lo que le diga —pensó Mebuki—. ¡Quiero quitármelo de encima! Pero el insiste en que yo, en mi interior, lo quiero tanto como para querer casarme con él en algún futuro. ¡Por favor!_

—Y dime Mebuki-chan, ¿por qué te sientes tan mal?

—_Le diré que mejor se vaya a la… —pensó Mebuki rodando los ojos._

—¡Mebuki! ¡Respóndele bien! —dijo Inner Mebuki enojada—. ¡¿Qué no ves que se preocupa por ti?!

—_Está bien —pensó Mebuki._

—Comí demasiado —suspiró Mebuki—. De todas formas no importa.

—¡Sí importa! —dijo Kizashi, sorprendiendo un poco a Mebuki por su reacción ante su mal en el estómago—. Si quieres te doy la medicina especial de mi clan.

—No, Kizashi —respondió la niña fríamente—. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

—No seas tan necia —dijo Kizashi—. La medicina de mi clan es muy efectiva.

Mebuki estaba a punto de responderle al niño Haruno como usualmente lo hacía, pero miró que ya estaban en frente cerca de la Academia y no había nadie afuera o tan siquiera se veían a los niños apenas entrando porque ya iba a ser hora de las clases.

—¡Mira! ¡No hay nadie! —gritó Mebuki asustada.

—¡Vamos Kizashi! —dijo Mebuki e inconscientemente le tomó de la mano, jalándolo mientras corrían los dos hacia la Academia.

—¡Sí me amas! —dijo Kizashi emocionado—. ¡Yo lo sabía!

Ante eso, Mebuki lo soltó bruscamente de la mano y corrió más rápido sin importarle que eso le provocaba más dolor en el estómago.

—_Sí, como no —pensó Mebuki un poco enojada._

—¡¿Pero qué hice?! —dijo Kizashi asustado por la reacción de la niña.

Salón B de la Academia…

—Buenos días niños, hoy…

—¡Perdón por la tardanza! —gritó Mebuki Kimura junto al niño de peinado extraño, mientras hacía una ligera reverencia, demostrando que realmente quería disculparse, y Kizashi hizo lo mismo.

—No importa, pasen —dijo una mujer kunoichi que se veía bastante amable—. Siéntense donde quieran.

—_Genial, hay unos asientos en frente de todo el salón y no hay otro sitio —pensó Mebuki—. Kizashi entonces se va a sentar conmigo y con este dolor de estómago, todo lo hace peor._

Mebuki volteó hacia la parte final del salón y ahí estaba su amado (desde que lo había visto a distancia). Hayato Inuzuka, un chico de cabello castaño, ojos negros y unas extrañas marcas rojas como colmillos, en cada uno de sus mejillas. Ese chico estaba ahí con una mirada perdida, porque no quería prestar absolutamente nada de atención a su clase. Mientras que su perrito negro y de ojos amarillos, llamado Kuro, estaba en el suelo durmiendo pasivamente.

—_Hayato-kun —pensó Mebuki emocionada y dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro._

Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato porque casualmente se había tropezado con el pie de Kizashi y cayó al suelo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, todos estallaron de risa, a excepción de la maestra y Kizashi, quien era ahora el que le estaba ofreciendo su mano amablemente.

—Perdóname Mebuki-chan —dijo él preocupado, esperando a que la rubia le diera la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Mebuki no dijo ni una palabra, y muy enojada se levantó, sin la ayuda de Kizashi. Caminó hacia su asiento y agachó su cabeza hasta pegarse levemente contra la mesa, por la vergüenza y el enojo que ahora sentía contra todos (menos Hayato, obvio), en especial hacia Kizashi.

—_¡Por la culpa de ese chico idiota, Hayato-kun se burló de mí y toda la clase también! —pensó Mebuki._

—Pero él no tuvo la culpa —dijo Inner Mebuki—. Tú te atravesaste en su camino por andar mirando a ese Ha-ya-to —dijo el nombre del chico como si estuviera imitando la voz de Mebuki cuando emocionadamente decía el nombre del Inuzuka.

—Nunca te has atrevido a hablarle a ese chico y ya se burló de ti, pero en cambio Kizashi se preocupa por ti —continuó "la otra" Mebuki.

—No importa —susurró Mebuki haciendo una mueca.

—Mebuki-chan, perdón. No quise hacer eso —susurró Kizashi sentado al lado de la chica de sus sueños, y Mebuki alzó la cabeza para verlo bien.

—Ya déjalo así —insistió Mebuki en voz baja.

—¡Silencio niños! —gritó enojada la maestra y todos callaron rápidamente—. Siempre respeten a sus compañeros —suspiró hondo—. Hay que proseguir con la clase…

La clase continuó tranquilamente, y nadie dijo ni "pio" sobre lo que le había pasado a Mebuki. Ella, en ese momento, sentía la necesidad de golpear algo e Inner Mebuki seguía insistiendo en que era su culpa y no la de Kizashi, pero como la necia y orgullosa que era Kimura Mebuki, no lo aceptaba y probablemente nunca lo haría.

Afuera de la Academia…

La niña estaba decidida a hablarle a Hayato Inuzuka, ya que su lado interno se quejaba de que ella nunca le había hablado a ese chico y Mebuki estaba perdidamente enamorada de él; para Inner Mebuki no tenía sentido que la chica rubia declarara estar enamorada de ese niño, si nunca le hablaba. Simplemente Inner Mebuki no creía en el amor a primera vista.

—Tan siquiera Kizashi te conoce y tiene una buena razón para decir y tiene una buena razón para decir que está enamorado de ti —siguió protestando Inner Mebuki a favor del chico de cabello magenta.

—_Ya te dije que le iba a hablar a Hayato-kun —pensó Mebuki rodando los ojos—. Deja de insistir._

—Usas el sufijo –kun en Hayato —dijo Inner Mebuki sorprendida—. ¿Y por qué no en Kizashi? Lo conoces de casi toda la vida.

—_No uso el sufijo —kun en Kizashi porque me molesta —contestó Mebuki en su mente—. Y no lo voy a usar solo porque ha sido mi vecino de en frente desde siempre._

Luego, de tanto hablar "consigo misma" y estar muy despistada, se tropezó contra el niño que más quería y rápidamente se disculpó.

—_¡No puede ser, es Hayato-kun! —pensó Mebuki sorprendida._

—¡Lo siento! —dijo nerviosamente la niña.

—Tranquila, no importa —dijo el niño.

Él no la había visto muy bien, pero al presenciar bien su rostro de inmediato dijo: —Eres Mebuki Kimura, ¿cierto?

—_¡Sabe mi nombre! —pensó Mebuki más emocionada que nunca. Sí, aunque estuvieran en el mismo salón por tantos años, casi nadie se sabía los nombres de todos, porque eran demasiados en el grupo._

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó la niña sin demostrar su emoción.

—Eres realmente graciosa —dijo el chico entre risas.

—_Solo me recuerda por haberme caído —pensó Mebuki quejándose en su interior._

—La cruda y triste realidad —dijo el otro "Yo" de Mebuki.

—_Cállate —pensó Mebuki decepcionada._

—¿Por qué me caí? —dijo Mebuki sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

—Sí —respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa—. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Mañana no se acordarán de eso.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

—Sí —contestó.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices —dijo ella riéndose un poco e Inuzuka Hayato también lo hizo.

—Oye, y tú cómo te llamas Hayato Inuzuka, ¿no? —dijo la chica Haruno, fingiendo (bastante bien) que no estaba segura de su nombre.

Y cuando Mebuki iba a continuar con la hermosa plática que estaba teniendo por primera vez con el niño Inuzuka, como siempre algo tenía que arruinarlo todo. El dolor de estómago, que pensaba que había desaparecido desde hace un buen rato, se presentó de nuevo y un ruido muy peculiar salió de su boca.

—_¡No puede ser! —pensó Mebuki._

—¡Perdóname! ¡No era mi intensión!

Hayato Inuzuka comenzó a reírse descontroladamente por el eructo y Mebuki se avergonzó mucho más que antes.

—Eso no es un buen eructo —dijo el chico e hizo lo inesperado, eructó mucho más fuerte que Mebuki. Fue tanto el ruido que produjo, que comenzaron a alejarse y a hacerle caras raras a lo lejos.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Inner Mebuki.

Ante ese eructo, Mebuki y Hayato comenzaron a reírse.

—Hija, es hora de irnos —dijo la madre de Mebuki muy alegre detrás de ella.

—_¿De dónde salió? —pensó Mebuki un poco asustada._

—Hola, chico —dijo la señora tranquilamente, notando la presencia del niño.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el niño sonriendo.

—¿Y de qué estaban hablando? —preguntó la mujer con mucha curiosidad, pero por desgracia un perrito color negro llegó a lado del niño y le comenzó a morder del pantalón, indicándole que se fueran.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir —él contestó.

—Ok, de todas formas también venía a llevármela —dijo ella alegremente.

—Adiós, señora Kimura —dijo el chico de ojos negros—. Adiós Mebuki-chan.

—Adiós, Hayato-kun —dijo Mebuki con una sonrisa amplia.

—_¡Me dijo Mebuki-chan! —pensó Mebuki más que emocionada._

—Tan pequeña y ya coqueteabas con alguien del clan Inuzuka —dijo la señora con una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Pero ya te las verás conmigo si tu panza crece! —dijo enojada la señora.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Mebuki arqueando una ceja.

—Pues no te vayas andar ahí… Olvídalo, luego te cuento.

—Ok —dijo Mebuki confundida y curiosa de saber a qué se refería.

Casa del Clan Haruno… En la actualidad…

—Espera un minuto Mebuki— dijo Kizashi interrumpiendo la historia.

—No me interrumpas —suspiró Mebuki.

—¿Por qué cuentas la historia en tercera persona? ¿Por qué no me cuentas desde que Kushina entró a la escuela? ¿Por qué demonios me hablas de tu antiguo no-vie-si-to? —dijo eso último desesperado—. ¿Y por qué tenías pensamientos tan crueles sobre mí?, con los comentarios era suficiente.

—Yo cuento mi historia en tercera persona porque para mí es mucho mejor. No te cuento desde que apareció Kushina porque debes de saber esto para que ya puedas entender mucho mejor por qué estaba enojada con ella —dijo la mujer siendo lo suficientemente paciente—. Te habló de mi antiguo a-mi-go porque tiene que ver mucho con lo que te voy a contar. Y yo tenía esos pensamientos crueles porque de verdad me enfadaba tu presencia.

—Me hieres internamente —dijo Kizashi agachando su cabeza.

—No te pongas sentimental de nuevo —dijo Mebuki con una leve sonrisa y le dio un beso en el cachete.

—_Aunque esa sea una de las tantas razones por la cual me gustas —pensó la mujer de ojos verdes obscuros._

—¿Y vas a continuar la historia? —dijo Kizashi sonriendo.

—Después, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —dijo la madre de Sakura y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—Mebuki…

—¿Quieres comer o no? —interrumpió la mujer rubia.

—Quiero comer —dijo el padre de Sakura un poco decepcionado.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado n.n!**

**¡Adiós!**


	2. Naruto y Sakura se unen a la plática

**A/N:** Hola a quien lea esto. Mis razones del por qué no podía subir nada son distintas a lo de siempre como: "Fue la culpa de la escuela" "Me enferme" "Se descompuso mi computadora", etc. Ahora estoy pasando por una etapa de: "Voy a eliminar el fic.", "Soy pésima escribiendo", "No quiero escribir más". Esas cosas típicas por las que pasé hace como dos años… Luego me puse a recapacitar por un periodo de tiempo y recordé que yo escribía durante horas y horas sin parar en un cuaderno, (antes de que pasara por primera vez por la falta de inspiración) y lo intenté de nuevo. En fin, esto es lo que salió de ese cuaderno :-)

**P.D: **El título del capítulo es pésimo, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece el Manga/Anime de Naruto.

**¡Atragántense de palabras!**

* * *

Capítulo #2: Naruto y Sakura se unen a la plática

Casa del Clan Haruno… En la Actualidad…

—Sakura… —susurró alguien en la mente de Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura —alzó la voz—. Despierta.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Sakura abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—Espera —susurró Sakura Haruno—. ¿Dónde has estado en estos últimos días?

—Recuperándome de todos esos momentos que has tenido con Naruto —dijo Inner Sakura cansada.

—Con razón —susurró Sakura sorprendida de no haberse acordado de su obre lado interno.

—_¿Pero estuviste todo el tiempo inconsciente, o cómo? No entiendo —pensó la chica._

—Claro que no estuve inconsciente —dijo indignada el "otro lado" de Sakura—. La menor parte del tiempo lo estuve… ¡Es que Naruto es tan guapo! —dijo Inner Sakura como toda una chica fanática.

—_Cálmate —pensó la chica de cabello rosado—. Él es mío —pensó bromeando con una ligera sonrisa._

—Somos la misma persona, así que da igual —dijo Inner Sakura fingiendo enojo.

Y cuando Inner Sakura le iba a cambiar de tema para hablar con su "otra Yo", después de tantos días sin socializar con la única persona que podía hablar, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con mucha delicadeza.

—Sakura, hija —dijo Mebuki tranquilamente—. Ven a comer.

—Sí —respondió Sakura.

Inner Mebuki suspiró (o eso era lo que parecía, ya que en teoría ella no podía suspirar, ni mucho menos respirar) y dijo: —Y yo que tenía ganas de hablar contigo —.

—Luego —dijo la adolescente—. No es como si te fueras a ir.

—Cierto —respondió riéndose.

Sakura alzó los brazos y los estiró tanto como pudo. Se sintió muy cómoda y bien, porque estaba segura de que sería un buen día para ella y para Naruto. Naruto le había prometido que irían a pasársela asombroso en… todavía no tenían planeado nada y el rubio había dicho que algo se le iba a ocurrir, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Al ninja siempre se le ocurrían cosas que hacer, mejor dicho, se le ocurrían cosas qué hacer desde que comenzaron a salir (hace muy poco tiempo).

La chica de cabello rosa tomó su ropa de diario y caminó hacia el baño, para darse una ducha con toda la tranquilidad posible, antes de irse a desayunar.

En el pequeño comedor del Clan Haruno… En la Actualidad…

Una Mebuki y un Kizashi adultos estaban comiendo un delicioso desayuno acompañado de un jugo de naranja y fruta. Estaban comiendo en silencio, disfrutando de todo, hasta que escucharon un leve golpe en la puerta principal del Clan Haruno.

—Yo voy —dijo Kizashi levantándose perezosamente.

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta y la abrió. Delante de él estaba un rubio muy apenado y con sus brazos en la espalda, al parecer estaba escondiendo algo.

—¡Hola, **otosan***! —dijo Naruto felizmente, sin darse cuenta de su equivocación. Naruto le había dicho suegro al padre de Sakura.

Kizashi se rio por el término utilizado en él y Naruto se confundió por eso.

—¿Qué pasa 'ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto.

—No te adelantes tanto Naruto, aún falta mucho para que me puedas llamar otosan —dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

—_¿Eso dije? —pensó Naruto sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba al llegar._

—¡No importa, Naruto! —dijo el padre de Sakura muy feliz—. Vamos pasa.

Naruto pasó a la pequeña casa, todavía con sus brazos en la espalda, apenado por decirle suegro al papá de Sakura y nervioso porque le daría un regalo especial a su novia.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué es eso que veo? —dijo de repente el señor de cabello rosa grisáceo.

—Es un regalo para Sakura-chan, ¡dattebayo! —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancuzcos.

—¿Me podrías decir qué es? —Kizashi dijo emocionado.

—Lo siento, pero vas a saber lo que es cuando Sakura-chan lo mire 'ttebayo—dijo Naruto Uzumaki.

—Kizashi, se enfriará tu comida —dijo Mebuki sonriendo un poco.

—Hola, Mebuki —dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Hola, Naruto —contestó ella, mientras su esposo se sentaba junto a ella para desayunar—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—No, gracias —dijo el chico de ojos azules—. Ya lo hice, ¿y en dónde está Sakura-chan?

—Anda arreglándose —dijo Mebuki dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

—¿Y a donde irán tú y mi hija? —preguntó Kizashi con curiosidad.

—No le preguntes mucho sobre sus asuntos con Sakura —dijo la mujer—. Creo que lo haces sentir incómodo.

—De hecho no —dijo el hijo del Yondaime muy entusiasmado—. ¡Me hace sentir más orgulloso de mi relación con Sakura-chan!

—Bueno, pregúntale todo lo que quieras —Mebuki le dijo a Kizashi.

—Hola, Naruto —dijo Sakura desde las escaleras—. ¿Qué es eso que llevas detrás de ti?

—Es un regalo para ti, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto, revelando una pequeña caja color rosa muy claro con un moño amarillo claro sobre esa caja.

Naruto dejó impresionada a Sakura. Ella no sabía que decir en ese momento, ya que no se esperaba un regalo de su parte, es más, ella creía que iba a ser la primera en empezar con los regalos.

—No sé qué decir, Naruto —dijo la chica Haruno—. ¡Gracias!

—Ábrelo, Sakura —dijo Kizashi, interrumpiendo el gran momento.

La madre de Sakura se quedó observando a su esposo y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Qué? —dijo el hombre de cabello extraño—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, claro que no —dijo Mebuki siendo notablemente sarcástica.

Mebuki avanzó hacía Kizashi y lo tomó de la mano. Luego, comenzó a jalarlo hacia el segundo piso.

—¡Mebuki! Ten más cuidado —dijo el papá de Sakura a punto de caerse con un escalón.

—¡Al rato venimos! —dijo amablemente la mujer rubia.

—Espera, hay que comer —dijo Kizashi y Mebuki se detuvo. Tenía mucha hambre y sabía que si no comía estaría muy enojada.

—Ok —dijo ella mientras los dos iban por su comida y bebidas—. Pero no nos quedaremos aquí.

Kizashi se entristeció y dijo: —Pero… —.

Mebuki miró fijamente a su esposo. Así supo que no iba a poder quedarse por obvias razones, así que los dos padres tomaron sus cosas y subieron juntos hasta llegar a su habitación.

Cuando los dos adultos desaparecieron y se escuchó que azotaron una puerta, la pareja se miró al mismo tiempo y sonrieron por eso.

—Eso fue extraño, ¿no crees? —preguntó Naruto muy inocente.

—Querían dejarnos a solas —dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente—. Quizás decir, mi madre quería dejarnos a solas, y mi papá sólo quería saber qué era el regalo.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? —preguntó el ninja.

—Se supone que esto debe ser un momento especial y mi papá… lo arruinó un poco —contestó Sakura—. Este tipo de cosas deben de ser entre nosotros dos, sin interrupciones. Especialmente si se trata de los padres de alguien.

—No sabía eso —dijo Naruto ligeramente sorprendido—. Esto es algo nuevo para mí.

—Igual para mí —la kunoichi le dijo para que no se sintiera mal su novio, por no saber que Mebuki quería dejarlos a solas. De todas formas es el primer novio que ella ha tenido y de verdad era nuevo para ella.

—Pero no importa —cambió de tema Sakura Haruno—. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

—¡Por supuesto, Sakura-chan! —dijo el chico, dándole el pequeño regalo.

Sakura tomó con cuidado el precioso regalo por parte del Jinchūriki. Primero lo observó detenidamente para apreciarlo antes de tener que abrirlo. Luego, ella deshizo el moño de la caja (ya que eso mantenía bien cerrada la caja), le quitó la caja y lo que estaba allí tampoco se lo esperaba. Era una pulsera de color plateado con un pequeño **dije* **que tenía la forma de una flor de color rosa y otro dije con la forma de un ingrediente de ramen (era un circulo con una forma de espiral adentro).

La chica de ojos verdes, boquiabierta, tomó la pulsera, sencilla, pero bonita. Era un regalo muy original, en su opinión, ya que el ingrediente de ramen representaba a Naruto y la flor a Sakura.

—Es hermoso —dijo ella demasiado sorprendida.

—Lo sé, y valió la pena conseguirlo 'ttebayo… —dijo Naruto recordando el día que compró la pulsera—. Estaba en una tienda especial para mujeres y todas me miraban muy extraño, hasta habían risas silenciosas. Pero cuando le pregunté a la dueña del lugar sobre una pulsera para una persona muy especial y linda, a las mujeres del lugar les dio tanta ternura lo que dije, que la dueña de la tienda dejó que escogiera unos dijes y que ella los iba a colocar en una pulsera. Y al pasar un día, cuando iba a pagar por la pulsera, ella me dijo que no importaba y que lo aceptara.

—¡Qué amable fue! —dijo la chica kunoichi—. ¿Y enserio le dijiste a la mujer eso sobre mí?

—Obvio, Sakura-chan —dijo con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver como un animal tierno, y sus marcas en las mejillas lo hacían ver aún más de esa manera—. Deja te lo pongo.

Sakura alzó el brazo hasta la altura de la cintura y Naruto, siendo algo tosco, consiguió ponérselo bien. Después, Sakura sonrió demasiado y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pero enserio, uno muy fuerte. Es más, el abrazo era tan fuerte que parecía que el lugar de los típicos golpes que ella le daba a Naruto, iban a ser abrazos.

—Sa-sa-kura-chan —dijo Naruto entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella feliz por el abrazo.

—A…ire

—¡Perdón! —dijo avergonzada y lo soltó de inmediato.

—No, hay problema 'ttebayo—contestó él recuperando el aire para sus preciados pulmones.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron de nuevo al mismo tiempo con ternura (ya era costumbre que pasara eso) y lentamente se acercaron. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca como aquella vez que se dieron su primer beso. Cerraron sus ojos lentamente y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, tuvo que llegar a interrumpirlos (de nuevo) el padre de Sakura.

—¡Sakura! ¡¿Cuál es tu regalo?!

La hija de Mebuki se asustó por la interrupción, tanto que se volteó a ver a su papá en las escaleras quien estaba junto a su enojada madre, seguramente por la segunda interrupción en un momento tan especial o porque ella era quien cargaba con los platos y vasos sucios. Naruto, por otro lado, continuó con su "trompa" (los labios) levantada y se acercaba más hacia delate, sin dar paso alguno. Pero cuando sintió que Sakura no estaba ahí, abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cayó al suelo.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Sakura, viendo a su compañero de equipo, levantándose después de tan terrible golpe.

—_Bravo, Kizashi —pensó Mebuki con ganas de darle una cachetada a su marido por intervenir en un momento tan especial para su hija y Naruto. Aunque… ella debía admitir que fue gracioso cuando se cayó Naruto._

La chica de ojos verdes tomó la mano de Naruto y lo ayudó a pararse mejor.

—Perdóname, Naruto —dijo Kizashi sintiéndose culpable por el feo golpe de Naruto.

—Descuide —respondió Naruto, con una mano en su frente. En donde le había dolido más.

—_Me siento culpable, pero tal vez si… ¡Ya se! —pensó Kizashi._

—¿Quieres saber algo interesante? —preguntó Kizashi, mientras se acercaba más a su hija y a su posible futuro yerno.

—¿Qué cosa, dattebayo? —preguntó el chico rubio.

—_¿Qué estará tramando? —pensó Mebuki, dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar esos despreciables platos y vasos sucios._

—Mebuki te contará por qué odia a…

—Odiaba —recalcó Mebuki enfadada, acercándose más hacia su esposo.

—Perdón —le dijo Kizashi a Mebuki—. Odiaba a tu madre —dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Naruto.

—No, espera —la madre de Sakura dijo—. ¿Qué?

—¿Enserio? —preguntó el chico de ojos azules sorprendido.

—Sí —respondió Kizashi con una leve sonrisa.

—No, no, pero yo…

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Sakura interrumpiendo a su madre, quien intentaba negar rotundamente lo que había dicho Kizashi.

—¡No! —alzó la voz Mebuki.

El adolescente de inmediato se entristeció y se decepcionó. Mebuki al notar esto, suspiró levemente y dijo: —Esta bien —.

Después de tanto desprecio hacia Naruto, Mebuki debía de tan siquiera explicarle por qué odiaba tanto a Kushina.

—¡Gracias, dattebayo! —dijo Naruto demasiado entusiasmado.

—Vamos, vayan todos a sentarse porque esto va a llevar tiempo.

* * *

**Palabras con ***

**1) Otosan / oto-san: **Se utiliza cuando hablas sobre el padre de otra persona, o cuando hablas de tu propio suegro. Según eso es correcto, por lo que yo investigué. Sí esto está mal, por favor díganmelo.

**2) Dije:** Joya, alhaja colgante que se lleva como adorno colgando de una cadena o de una pulsera.

* * *

**Adiós gente :D**


	3. Una nueva amistad

**Disfruten de este capítulo antes de que tarde mil años en actualizar por alguna estupidez de la vida :-) … como la escuela.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y/o Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece.

**¡Atragántense de palabras!**

* * *

Capítulo #3: Una nueva amistad

Casa del Clan Haruno… En la actualidad…

—Primero que nada, deben de saber que a mí antes me gustaba un chico llamado Hayato —dijo Mebuki.

—_Espero que no sea del clan Inuzuka —pensó Sakura recordando las "bellas" palabras de su madre: "__Yo cuando tenía tu edad me gustaba un chico del clan Inuzuka. Inclusive fantaseaba con él al darme placer...__"_

—Hayato Inuzuka —dijo la madre de Sakura.

—_Ay, no es cierto —pensó la kunoichi sintiéndose como una persona traumatizada._

—Sí, tu noviecito —dijo Kizashi celoso… después de tanto tiempo.

—Era mi amigo —respondió Mebuki de forma grosera—. Y ya estoy casada contigo. No entiendo por qué estas celoso.

—Es que él te dio tu primer be…

—¡Paren ya! —gritó Sakura, interrumpiendo a su padre—. Tú papá ya supéralo; sé que eres muy celoso, pero no exageres. Y tú mamá, no le continúes con la discusión, especialmente si es mi padre con quien estas discutiendo.

—Es que sigo celoso porque… porque… —dijo el señor con ojos llorosos. De verdad era un sentimental… Y pensar que antes a Kizashi no le afectaba nada malo que le decía Mebuki.

—Kizashi, yo te amo —dijo Mebuki dándole un pequeño beso en el cachete.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Kizashi emocionado.

—No, por eso están casados —dijo Sakura, rodando sus ojos—. ¿Puedes empezar ya?

—_A la próxima que Kizashi interrumpa los momentos especiales de mi hija, lo dejaré —pensó Mebuki enojada—. ¡Acabo de arruinar mi momento!_

—Si tanto insistes… —dijo la mujer rubia, por fin comenzando a contar su historia.

Academia de Konoha… Unos cuantos años atrás…

—Buenos días —dijo la maestra con su típica sonrisa a lado de una niña—. Hoy les voy a presentar a una nueva compañera.

La chica que estaba ahí de pie tenía un color hermoso de ojos, era un gris-violeta; tenía un rostro muy redondo y junto a un extraño color de cabello rojo. Se veía muy nerviosa por la mirada de todos los niños sobre ella, pero era inevitable no hacerlo ya que era una niña nueva (obvio) en el salón y al parecer también nueva en Konohagakure.

—¡Soy Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane! —exclamó la chica y rápidamente se tapó la boca por su gran equivocación.

Ante eso, todos los niños y niñas comenzaron a hacer comentarios como: "Mira el color de su cabello" "¡Qué horrible cabello!" "¡No es posible que ese color sea el de su cabello!", entre muchas otras cosas alas hacia su persona y hacia su cabello. Kushina no resistió todas esas malas palabras dirigidas hacia ella y dijo algo que nunca pensaron que alguien iba a hacer.

—Yo… ¡Me convertiré en la primera mujer Hokage de esta aldea!

Todos se callaron de inmediato, estando aún más sorprendidos por sus palabras que por su "raro" cabello rojo, a excepción del chico que siempre sobresalía en las clases, él era uno de los chicos más calmados e inteligentes del grupo de alumnos. Luego, se levantó de su asiento con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo también quiero ser un gran Hokage —dijo el niño felizmente—, que será admirado por todos en la aldea.

La niña nueva sólo se le quedó mirando con desprecio, pero el niño ignoraba esa expresión, así que se sentó de nuevo todavía con esa sonrisa amable y ya nadie quiso decir nada al respecto, porque la profesora miraba a todos enojada por todos esos malos comentarios por parte de los demás.

—_¡Qué chica tan más extraña! —pensó Mebuki viendo que lentamente la niña buscaba un asiento, pero no encontraba ni uno._

—No digas eso —dijo Inner Mebuki—, es nueva aquí y cualquiera estaría así de nervioso. Además ella se va a sentar a lado de ti.

—_¿Qué? —pensó Mebuki mirando hacia su lado derecho. No había nadie ahí_—_. ¿Pero qué pasa si todos los demás me molestan también por ella?_

—¡Qué no te importe eso! —dijo Inner Mebuki—. Ignora siempre lo malo que digan sobre ti y sobre los demás. Más vale no juzgar a los demás.

—… Tal vez… tengas razón —susurró la niña de cabello rubio, pensando realmente en que no sería tan malo conocer a la niña del cabello extraño. Tal vez ella no sería grosera como la mayoría de sus compañeros. (A casi todos los niños y niñas, les convenía burlarse al igual que la mayoría o sino ellos serían tratados de la misma manera).

—Mira Kushina —dijo de repente la maestra apuntando hacia la niña del clan Kimura—. A lado de Mebuki hay un espacio vacío. Mebuki, ¿verdad que no te molesta?

—Claro que no, sensei —respondió Mebuki brincando un poco del susto porque la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

La niña de cabello rojo seguía con una cara larga, mientras caminaba, pero más que eso, se sentía muy apenada por lo que había hecho. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Mebuki, ella no la volteó a ver, ni siquiera a los demás que continuaban lanzándole miradas, solamente miró hacia delante probablemente perdiéndose en su pensamiento.

—Vamos —dijo el lado interno de Mebuki—, intenta hablarme.

—_Pero mira como está ahora, ¿qué tal si no me quiere hablar? —pensó Mebuki Kimura._

—Sólo hazlo —insistió el otro "Yo" de la niña—. Es por eso que no puedes tener una amiga o amigo, además de Kizashi y de tu nuevo amigo, Hayato.

—_¡Kizashi no es mi…!_

—Kizashi fue la primera persona que te habló —interrumpió Inner Mebuki—. Deberías de tener una amiga para poder contarle tus secretos y todas esas cosas que hacen las niñas, ¿no crees?

Era verdad que Mebuki era una niña que juzgaba a todos a primera vista, hasta cuando veía algo o escuchaba algo. Ella nunca se detenía a analizar si era mentira o verdad y malinterpretaba gran parte de lo que era verdad y mentira. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con no tener una amiga? Mucho, ya que veía a las niñas bonitas y pensaba que eran presumidas, veía a los chicos guapos y pensaba que eran unos arrogantes (a excepción de Hayato), veía a las niñas que se vestían no muy afeminadas y pensaba que era unas marimachas, entre muchas otras cosas más. Eso hacía que Mebuki no se acercara a ninguna persona (al menos que fuera Hayato y Kizashi, quién siempre se acercaba por su cuenta).

—Hola —dijo la niña de ojos verdes un poco nerviosa, pero como era de esperarse, Kushina no le hizo caso y siguió con su vista fija al frente.

—_¿Y ahora qué hago? —le dijo a Inner Mebuki un poco nerviosa e impaciente._

—Dile tu nombre, a ver si así se anima —le contestó Inner Mebuki.

—Me llamo Mebuki Kimura.

La niña Uzumaki no contestó y Mebuki, intentando no desesperarse por la actitud de ella, le dijo amablemente: —¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —.

—Ya lo dije —contestó ella con desagrado, pero sin verla a los ojos.

Mebuki se apenó y dijo: —Cierto, perdón —.

Esta vez la niña rubia ya no le dijo nada y sorprendentemente la niña de ojos gris-violeta habló.

—… Soy nueva aquí —dijo Kushina cambiando de tema.

—Ya lo dijiste —dijo la otra niña intentando no rodar sus ojos porque Kushina había cometido el mismo "error" que ella.

—No, me refiero a que vengo de otro país —dijo Kushina con expresión triste.

—_¿Por qué estará triste? —pensó Mebuki confundida—. ¿Y si los demás hicieron que se pusiera triste muy rápido?_

—No lo creo, ¿qué tal si se siente mal porque se mudó a un país distinto? —le dijo Inner Mebuki—. Porque cuando te dijo eso, se puso triste.

—¿De qué país vienes? —preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

—Esa pregunta nunca debe de decirse —le dijo Inner Mebuki sorprendida por la falta de delicadeza en sus palabras.

—El país del Remolino —respondió Kushina notándose orgullo en sus palabras, pero la tristeza seguía ahí.

—¿El país del Remolino? Nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar —dijo la niña rubia—. Debe ser genial venir de otro lugar.

—¡Mentira, dattebane! —gritó Kushina y todos en el salón enmudecieron.

—Mebuki Kimura —dijo de repente la maestra muy enojada—. Uzumaki Kushina. Por favor, silencio.

—Perdón —dijeron las dos niñas al unísono.

La maestra las observó por un instante, pero luego quitó su vista de ellas y continuó con su clase.

—Como ya saben, dentro de dos semanas será su primer examen para ser ninjas —dijo la mujer encargada de la educación básica.

—… Kushina Uzumaki no realizará el examen por diversas razones —continuó la profesora.

Todos en el salón miraron a Kushina con envida, a excepción de Mebuki, quien le sonreía con asombro; un chico rubio de ojos azules, que le sonreía con admiración; y una niña con cabello negro y ojos muy negros, quien sólo la miró sorprendida. Oh, y Kizashi miró a Kushina como si fuera cualquier otra persona, sin la envidia en sus ojos.

—Pero no se le permitirá faltar a clase.

Ante eso las miradas cesaron y Kushina realizó una ligera mueca porque no le habían permitido faltar a clase.

Después de ese gran anuncio, las pocas horas que faltaban iban bastante lentas para Mebuki porque había decidido no hablarle a Kushina, después de gritarle y por ese regaño que recibieron. Mebuki no quería quedar mal con su sensei, además de que Kushina también podría recibir un tremendo (no tanto) castigo y porque no quería que Kushina le dejase de hablar. La chica Kimura, por primera vez en su corta vida, quería entablar una amistad con alguien, no porque le gustaba, ni porque él o ella era quien se acercaba, sino porque sabía que su lado interno tenía razón en que debía socializar más y quería hacerlo porque quería.

Las dolorosas horas por fin habían terminado, todos los niños salieron contentos porque ya podrían hacer su examen en dos semanas, menos Mebuki porque muy en el fondo sabía que no lo iba a lograr.

—Mebuki… —le dijo alguien, le habló detrás de ella.

Mebuki volteó para ver quién le hablaba y para su sorpresa era la chica de cabello rojo. Se veía nerviosa y… ¿culpable?

—Lo siento, 'ttebane —susurró Kushina sintiéndose algo incómoda.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Mebuki más confundida de lo normal.

—Sólo… ¿Podemos ser amigas, dattebane? —preguntó Kushina.

—Sí —contestó Mebuki intentando no incomodarse al igual que la chica Uzumaki.

—Esto es muy incómodo 'ttebane —dijo Kushina mirando a sus pies.

—Lo sé —contestó Mebuki. No tenía otra cosa que decir en ese momento tan incómodo.

—¡Tomate! ¡Tomate! ¡Tomate! —gritaron un grupo de niños y niñas a lo lejos.

—¿Tomate? —dijo Kushina confundida.

—Esos idiotas —susurró Mebuki inconscientemente, enojada.

Kushina la miró muy sorprendida por las palabras de la otra niña. Le estaba empezando a agradar.

—¡Sí, tú Kushina Uzumaki! —gritó un niño a lo lejos y comenzó a acercarse a Mebuki y a Kushina, junto a su grupito de personas molestas.

—¿Qué quieren?—preguntó la chica "Tomate" muy ruda.

—Nada, "To-ma-te" —dijo una niña del grupito.

¿Por qué esos le llamaban "Tomate" a ella? ¿Qué les hizo como para merecer eso? ¿Acaso no se han visto a ellos mismos? Había personas en su salón con un color de cabello azul, naranja, plateado y hasta rosa, pero nadie decía nada sobre eso. Se supone que el color rojo en el cabello era de lo más normal, o eso lo era en Uzushiogakure… Kushina no aguantó más su enojo, pero cuando iba a responderles a todos esos mocosos, alguien intervino.

—¡Ya cállense ustedes! —gritó Mebuki dando un paso hacia delante, intentando defender a la niña nueva—. ¡Malditos idiotas!

—Tranquila, tranquila —dijo el niño que le gritó a lo lejos por primera vez—. Vámonos, no quiero perder mi tiempo aquí.

Dicho esto, todos se fueron con expresiones triunfantes, aunque no tuviera nada de sentido tenerla.

—Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien —la chica Uzumaki le dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera—. Amiga.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque haya sido un poco corto a como me lo esperaba :-)**

**¡Adiós! ¡Qué tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde, o lo que sea!**


	4. Tomate

**Hola :D , ¡este capítulo lo he subido muy rápido! (para mí lo es) . Se siente demasiado hermoso tener tiempo para subir un capítulo de cualquier fanfic. , pero mañana (05/08/13) voy a entrar a la escuela D: … es por eso que lo subo de una vez :-( . Pero dejando eso de lado…**

**¡Atragántense de palabras!**

* * *

Capítulo #4: Tomate

En la Academia… Unos cuantos años atrás…

Ya habían pasado siete días desde que Kushina y Mebuki eran amigas, y durante ese lapso de tiempo una chica llamada Mikoto Shimizu. La chica era muy diferente a las otras dos porque ella era muy gentil y amable; las únicas veces que ella se enojaba era cuando Mebuki y Kushina querían vengarse de todos esos niños que constantemente molestaban a la chica Uzumaki (nunca podían vengarse), pero el enojo no era tan notorio… parecía más como una mujer mayor enojada porque unos niños habían lanzado una pelota a su patio. En cuanto a su apariencia, ella tenía el cabello largo (no tanto como Kushina) y era de un color azul tan obscuro que no se notaba que era de ese color; los ojos de Mikoto eran muy negros y tenía una mirada que la hacía ver como alguien demasiado seria, pero en realidad era una niña muy tranquila y alegre.

El amigo y amor secreto de la niña Kimura, Hayato Inuzuka, había pasado un buen tiempo con Mebuki, pero el perro de Hayato (Kuro) la ponía un poco nerviosa (Mebuki no toleraba los animales y no sabía por qué) y si el perro no era el problema, era por la culpa de Kizashi Haruno. Casi siempre llegaba a interrumpir los hermosos momentos que ellos dos tenían (como amigos) diciendo cualquier tontería. Lo peor de todo era que Hayato le continuaba con las estupideces que decía el niño de cabello rosa oscuro. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kizashi? La pobre niña rubia ya tenía suficiente con que el niño Haruno la acompañara a la Academia y a su casa, además de que todos los días le hablaba.

—Niños, en un momento regreso —dijo la profesora con una mirada de sospecha—. Por favor, no hagan ningún desastre. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, sensei —todos dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono de aburrimiento.

—Ahorita vuelvo —dijo ella y caminó hasta la salida del salón.

Había un horrible silencio en el salón, pero cuando la maestra salió y pasaron unos pocos segundos, unas risitas de algún lado del salón se escucharon. Era el grupo de niños molestos.

Kushina con la intención de defenderse, se levantó de su asiento.

—Kushina, no lo hagas —susurró Mikoto, quien estaba al lado izquierdo de la niña de cabello rojo—. Hay otras formas de resolver un pleito.

—Déjala que se defienda —susurró Mebuki, quien estaba al lado derecho de Kushina.

—Voy a ir a darles su merecido —dijo la chica Uzumaki entre dientes y muy enojada—. No me detengas Mikoto, y Mebuki, no me ayudes. Esto es entre mí y ellos 'ttebane.

—Bien —susurró Mikoto cruzando los brazos—, pero esto no es una buena idea.

La chica muy decidida avanzó hacia atrás del salón para poder encontrarse con los niños que la molestaban más a menudo. Eran unos siete niños y se levantaron de sus asientos muy decididos a insultarla. Cuando ya estaban cerca de Kushina, todos voltearon ya que no había nada más interesante que hacer y si había una pelea sería genial para la mayoría… De todas formas, la profesora casi siempre tardaba en llegar al salón.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó Kushina bruscamente y el "jefe de la banda" o el que era más molesto se rió.

—Nada, "Tomate", sólo queremos divertirnos —dijo "el jefe".

—Sí —dijo uno de los siete.

"Tomate", desde el primer día que había llegado a la Academia le había puesto ese estúpido apodo, todo por su cabello. Oficialmente odiaba su cabello desde que se presentó enfrente de todos y odiaba tanto a los tomates desde que sus compañeros le llamaron así…

—Además no sé cómo tú, un tomate, piensa que puede convertirse en un Hokage —dijo otro niño en un tono muy burlesco—. ¡Odio los tomates!

—¡Yo también! —continuó otro niño.

—_¡Y yo como quisiera golpearlos! —pensó Mebuki, viendo todo el "show"._

—¡Hasta yo! —dijo Inner Mebuki—. Pero Kushina dijo que ella se encargaría.

—_¡Espero que a todos les dé una buena __**tunda***__! —pensó la chica de ojos verdes oscuros._

—¡Nunca como tomates en una ensalada! —dijo el más alto de los siete.

—¡Un tomate que todos odien jamás sería aceptado como Hokage! —dijo esta vez el "jefe".

Ante ese comentario, todo el grupo de niños mocosos se rió a carcajadas, mientras que los que estaban sentados murmuraban entre sí y Kushina no decía nada, en cambio se ponía más roja del enojo por las palabras de esos chicos. Ella estaba a punto de estallar… no de forma literal, pero sí, estaba a punto de darles unos buenos golpes.

—¡Te estas poniendo muy roja! —dijo un niño mientras se reía.

—¡Es el festival del tomate! —comentó otro niño y tomó el cabello de Kushina—. ¡Es tiempo de cosechar! —dijo esta vez jalándole el cabello rojo, indicando que así iba a "cosechar".

Con eso, fue suficiente para que Kushina Uzumaki estallara.

—¿A quién estas llamando "Tomate"?, 'ttebane —dijo Kushina muy enojada y tomó la mano del chico para que ya no le tocara el cabello. Eso funcionó de maravilla, ya que lo estaba apretando con mucha fuerza.

—_¡Sí! —pensó Mebuki entusiasmada._

—¡Demuéstrales a todos de lo que eres capaz! —dijo el otro "Yo" de Mebuki muy feliz.

Todo el salón se calló rápidamente, inclusive el grupito de niños tontos.

—Ahora escúchame… Yo también odio los tomates, dattebane…

Dicho esto, Kushina tomó con mucha fuerza (y con muchas ganas) al niño del brazo y estaba a punto de sacarlo volando. Kushina le estaba jalando mientras ella daba vueltas como si ella fuera un gran remolino y gracias a eso, los niños del grupito salieron golpeados y disparados hacia distintas partes del salón. Luego, soltó al niño y la chica Uzumaki, con mucha rapidez, alcanzó al "jefe" de esos niños malcriados antes de que se levantara y se colocó en su espalda para que no escapara. De ahí, comenzó a golpearle la cabeza con mucha rabia.

—¡Sígueme llamando "Tomate" y te vas a ganar otra buena paliza! ¡Dattebane! —dijo ella mientras continuaba con su golpiza.

—_¡Asombroso! —pensó la niña rubia con una gran sonrisa._

Mientras ella continuaba con su pelea, algunas personas se miraban preocupadas, otras emocionadas y un cierto niño rubio se reía junto a otro niño. De inmediato ella lo notó y volteó a ver a Minato Namikaze, en otras palabras, el niño que declaró que también quería ser Hokage cuando Kushina lo dijo en su primer día de clase.

—¿De qué te estas riendo? —dijo Kushina mientras sostenía al "jefe", con una mano, contra el suelo y con la otra mano formaba un puño, siendo muy intimidante a pesar de ser una niña con apariencia tierna.

Minato se sorprendió por la contestación de Kushina y se dio la media vuelta, volteando hacia la pizarra.

Luego, Kushina sonrió triunfante porque había intimidado a ese niño rubio, pero de repente, la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba la profesora boquiabierta y muy enojada.

—¡Kushina Uzumaki! —gritó la profesora con sus brazos en la cintura—. ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

—Se los dije —Mikoto le susurró a Mebuki enojada, pero se notaba la preocupación en ella.

La niña "Tomate" se levantó, dejando ir al niño asustado y enojado.

—¡Ellos empezaron 'ttebane! —gritó Kushina, apuntando a los niños que con esfuerzo se levantaban del suelo e iban a sus asientos.

—Faltan sólo siete días para el gran examen y te comportas así —dijo la mujer muy decepcionada—. No lo puedo creer. Y ustedes chicos tambi…

—¡Ni siquiera voy a hacer el examen 'ttebane! —gritó la chica de cabello rojo.

La maestra y Kushina comenzaron a discutir sobre el respeto, en vez del tema principal, porque la maestra odiaba con todo su corazón que las personas no respetaran a los demás. Podría ser exagerado para todos, pero la niña Uzumaki le había respondido cuando ella quería regañar al otro niño y a los otros que se habían levantado el suelo momentos atrás.

—_¡Tengo que defender a mi amiga —pensó la niña rubia—. ¡No me puedo quedar callada!_

—¡Maestra, ellos empezaron! —dijo la chica Kimura en defensa de la pelirroja.

—Silencio, Mebuki —dijo la señora enojada por la intervención.

—Es verdad —dijo Mikoto un poco enojada. Sorprendiendo a todos.

—Mikoto Shimizu —dijo la maestra sorprendida—. Por favor, no interrumpa. Ni usted tampoco, Mebuki.

Mikoto agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza de ser regañada por primera vez (en serio) y no dijo nada más. Por otro lado, Mebuki miró a la maestra enojada y la dejó de mirar porque estaba muy indignada.

—En cuanto a ti, Kushina, quiero que salgas del salón.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo la niña Uzumaki, mientras que una risita se escuchó de algún lado.

—Vas a salir del salón y no entrarás por el resto del día.

—¡Sensei! —exclamó la niña… Odiaba estar sin hacer algo, aunque eso algo estuviera que hacer fuera estar escuchando a su maestra.

—Y tú también —dijo la maestra viendo al "jefe". Su sonrisa desapareció y su risa dejó de escucharse.

—¡No! ¡No quiero estar con un "Tomate"! —dijo "el jefe" enojado.

—¡Quiero que salgas! ¡Porque no toleraré que le llames a tu compañera por ese nombre!

Dicho eso, Kushina sonrió porque por lo menos ese niño tonto iba a recibir un castigo. No le importaba a la niña que los dos estuvieran afuera del salón todo el horario de clase, ni que tal vez tuviera que hacerle compañía al mocoso. La venganza era dulce.

—Además, creo —resaltó la última palabra—, que tú fuiste quien empezó—. Salgan ya los dos.

—Sí, profesora —dijeron lentamente caminando hacia la salida. Se lanzaban miradas de odio y desprecio.

—Y en cuanto a ustedes —dijo la maestra de repente, viendo a los niños que estaban en el suelo (ahora en sus lugares)—. Si miro que ustedes también molestan a cualquier persona… van a ser castigados.

Escalofríos fueron los que sintieron los niños, ya que esa mirada que la maestra les lanzaba era muy seria, fría y mala.

—¿Esta claro?

—Ok —dijeron los niños del grupito en voz baja.

—_Por lo menos la maestra no fue tan injusta —pensó Mebuki con una ligera sonrisa por la cara asustada de esos niños._

Cuando salieron los dos chicos, la maestra continuó con la clase que como siempre era muy aburrida para todos.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente la hora de salida había llegado. Todos se dirigían a donde estaban sus padres o tutores, pero en cambio Kushina estaba ahí esperando a ver si Mikoto y Mebuki salían de la Academia. Y cuando las vio, ella fue corriendo hacia donde sus amigas estaban.

—¡Kushina! —dijo Mebuki con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Fue genial cuando golpeaste a ese **soquete***!

—¡Lo se! —dijo Kushina entre risas.

—No, no fue bueno —dijo la niña de cabello negro con sus brazos cruzados.

—Claro que lo fue —la chica rubia dijo contenta y no muy sorprendida de que Mikoto estuviera en su contra.

—Ya era hora de que esos supieran que no soy una simple niña que no sabe defenderse —dijo la niña de cabello rojo—. ¡Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki! ¡Dattebane!

Kushina estaba sonriendo, muy orgullosa de sí misma. Mebuki también estaba muy feliz por Kushina, mientras que Mikoto parecía estar seria y decepcionada por lo que había hecho Kushina, pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Palabras con ***

**1) Tunda:** Dar golpes; una paliza.

**2) Soquete: **Bobo, tonto, etc.

* * *

**No sé cuándo pueda subir un nuevo capítulo, así que espero que no se desesperen :-)**

**¡Adiós! ¡Tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea!**


End file.
